callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ray Gun Mark II
The Ray Gun Mark II is a wonder weapon that was released alongside the Zombies map, Buried, and is featured in all Zombies maps in Call of Duty: Black Ops II (only if the player has downloaded the Vengeance map pack), in Call of Duty: Black Ops III in all the remastered maps featured in the Zombies Chronicles map pack, and in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 in Zombies and Blackout. It is the successor and the evolution of the Ray Gun, although, unlike its predecessor, the Ray Gun Mark II fires in three-round bursts with no splash damage. It also has a very high penetration ability, capable of killing many zombies with one burst. Its successor is the GKZ-45 Mk3. It should be noted that the Ray Gun Mark II has remarkable headshot damage, which is nearly a 21.7x damage multiplier when a shot hits the head. In the later rounds, it is very worthwhile to headshot Zombies, as this multiplier also applies to the Porter's Mark II Ray Gun, making it deal a whopping 100,000 damage per headshot. This is enough to kill with one headshot until round 58, and one burst will kill until round 70. Though its damage will become futile in the early to mid 80's as they will take 4+ bursts in head. In Black Ops II ''and Black Ops III'', a player cannot carry the Ray Gun Mark II and the original Ray Gun at the same time. In Black Ops II, if the player has the original Ray Gun, it is impossible for them to receive the Ray Gun Mark II from the box, and vice versa. In Black Ops III, it is possible to receive either Ray Gun from the box if another player already has one, although if one attempts to switch out another weapon except for either Ray Gun it will still replace the equipped Ray Gun. In Black Ops 4, however, this has been changed. Like in Black Ops III, ''the original Ray Gun will still appear in the Mystery Box if the player already has the Ray Gun Mark II, but both can now be equipped at the same time. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the '''Porter's Mark II Ray Gun'. When Pack-a-Punched, the magazine size doubles, the ammunition total increases and it fires red rays instead of green. Overall damage is doubled as well. Ray Gun Mark II vs Porter's Mark II Ray Gun Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Blackout The Blackout version can be found in the Buried area on the east side of the map. The player must throw a combat axe at the dart board in the Saloon, then hold square/x on the chalk question mark in the Sheriff's Office. Zombies The Ray Gun Mark II is available in the Mystery Box for 950 points on Blood of the Dead, Classified and Alpha Omega. In the latter, a single free Pack-a-Punched one can be obtained during Electromagnetic Awakening Party. Elemental Ray Guns In Alpha Omega, there are four elemental Ray Gun Mark II variants. Each one requires an Assembly Kit, Ray Gun Mark II frame, and one of the alternate ammo types available on Pack-a-Punch'd normal weapons. Each alternate ammo type is used in a different puzzle, and each puzzle leads to crafting the distinct elements. As with all other sets of elemental weapons in Zombies, the four Ray Guns each have their own different quirks and abilities. Assembly Kit There are three parts you must find. *Tubing located within the Yellow House **Upstairs on a bedside table on a lamp **Upstairs within a cabinet on the opposite side of the stairwell **Ground floor on the kitchen table *Canister located in Storage **Tipped over on a set of shelving to the left of the Generators entrance **On some oil drums on the route between Generators and Storage **Filing cabinet upstairs *Container of Element 115 located either within APD Control or Solitary **Set on a chair beside the exit to Solitary within the APD Control **On a lab trolley within the main control area **Placed on a table nearby a manikin After getting all parts, take them to Operations upstairs and craft the Mark II Assembly Kit on the build table in the room to the left. Frame Kit #Locate and activate 4 television's which display static and emit a sound static, locations below. Once activated, kill Zombies near the television to charge it, once it is charged a number will be displayed on-screen. #*Yellow House Backyard #*Diner #*Site Entrance #*Lower APD Area #Enter the numbers into Rushmore in the order which they were revealed. A panel which contains four Ray Gun Mark II Frames will be revealed across from Rushmore. Ray Gun Mark II-Y (orange element) #Obtain a Ray Gun Mark II Frame Kit #Obtain the Teleporter Signal Amplifier #Obtain a Pack-a-Punch'd weapon with the Brain Rot alternate ammo type. #A green -glowing pile of dirt can be found in one of three locations: Behind the Yellow House next to the back door, the backyard of the Green House near the bunker entrance, or on the side of Center Street nearest to Yellow House. Spawn a Brain Rot Zombie near the active green-glowing pile to obtain the Canister. #Next, locate an orange orb which can be found floating above a teleporter pad. Shoot the orb with a Brain Rot weapon, causing it to move to a new teleporter pad which you must find. Place down the first Amplifier on the pad before the next step. #Find the next location of the orb and shoot it with the Brain Rot weapon again, causing it to go into the pad. Place the second Amplifier on the pad and follow the orb through the teleporter. #Once you have teleported back to the first to the position, the orb will travel to the Storage Room. Find the orb and place the Canister in it, spawning a soul circle. #Stay within the circle and kill zombies to fill the Canister. #Once the Canister has been filled take it to the build table located on the upper floor of Operations and craft the Ray Gun Mark II-Y. The orange element, the Mark II-Y, has explosive rounds (which don't splash damage the player) and a charge shot that causes a wider area of effect. It is very effective at protecting the player from being surrounded, but doesn't carry much ammo. On lower rounds, charge shots aren't advised since single shots can one shot huge groups decently up in the rounds and charge shots spend lots of precious ammo. Ray Gun Mark II-V (yellow element) #Obtain a Ray Gun Mark II Frame Kit #Obtain a Pack-a-Punch'd weapon with the Kill-O-Watt alternate ammo type. #Head down to the Generators room and in the room there are three possible circuit boxes that can have sparking yellow electricity coming from it. Shoot the active box with the gun that has Kill-O-Watt and pick up the Canister. #Head up to the Central Street/Cul-de-sac area and you will see wooden electrical poles around the neighborhood. At the top of one of the electrical poles you are able to notice a yellow spark. Shoot the yellow spark with the gun that has Kill-O-Watt. #The pole will now have a glowing yellow orb on top of it permanently, once it does look around the town and find the next wooden electrical pole with a yellow spark. Repeat the process until you have shot all the sparks and yellow electricity lines connect from all the poles. There are five poles in total. #Electricity should have collected at a generator outside the front of the Yellow House. Place the Canister in the generator to activate a soul circle. Kill Zombies within the circle to fill the Canister. #Once the Canister has been filled take it to the build table located on the upper floor of Operations and craft the Ray Gun Mark II-V. The yellow element, the Mark II-V, shoots an electric beam that stuns all the zombies in its path. Its base damage is pretty low, but it has decent headshot damage and constantly regenerates ammo whenever not being fired, even while stowed, much like the Paralyzer. It's a very effective weapon since the player essentially never needs to worry about ammo again. The Mark II-V is required for the trophy/achievement Ray-gnarok, which requires the player to stun 10 zombies at once. The achievement is rather easy to get with a decent sized hoarde. Ray Gun Mark II-Z (purple element) #Obtain a Ray Gun Mark II Frame Kit #Obtain a Pack-a-Punch'd weapon with the Fire Bomb alternate ammo type. #There are three possible cabinet locations the Canister can be found: The kitchen of the Green House or Yellow House, or in the Diner. The active cabinet will have orange gas coming out of it. Shoot it with your gun that has Fire Bomb on it to reveal a Canister for you to pick up. #One of three houses will now have purple fire coming out of its chimney. The houses are Yellow House, the Transfusion House, and the Operations house. What you need to do now is throw a frag grenade, Wraith Fire, or Monkey Bomb into the top of the chimney. If done correctly there should be a purple fire in the fireplace inside the house. #Place the Canister into the fireplace to activate a soul circle. Kill Zombies within the circle to fill the Canister. #Once the Canister has been filled take it to the build table located on the upper floor of Operations and craft the Ray Gun Mark II-Z. The purple element, the Mark II-Z, is essentially a laser shotgun. Ray Gun Mark II-X (blue element) #Obtain a Ray Gun Mark II Frame Kit #Obtain a Pack-a-Punch'd weapon with the Cryofreeze alternate ammo type. #There are three possible filing cabinets that contain the Canister. These locations are: The garage of the Operations building, near the backdoor of the APD Interrogations, or in Prisoner Holding building.The active filing cabinet will have blue gas coming out of it. Shoot it with your gun that has Cryofreeze on it to reveal a Canister for you to pick up. #Around the map there should now be zombies spawning that have a blue mist around them, most often found in the bunker. Shoot them with your gun that has Cryofreeze to freeze them, then kill them with melee and they will drop a blue piece of 115. You must pick up 3 pieces of 115. #Once you have 3 pieces of 115 head down to APD Control and in a broken 115 container you can place your Canister, this will activate a soul circle. Kill Zombies within the circle to fill the Canister. #Once the Canister has been filled take it to the build table located on the upper floor of Operations and craft the Ray Gun Mark II-X. The blue element, the Ray Gun Mark II-X, is full auto, much like the Mark III. It fires extremely fast, roughly as fast as SMGs such as the Spitfire. It does a lot of damage, but it's advisable to fire in bursts to conserve ammo. When upgraded, it becomes dual wield, making it a true damage output machine that shreds through ammo very quickly. Retrieval Once an elemental Ray Gun is crafted, it can be picked up for free even if the player doesn't have the base model. However, it will replace and destroy the normal Ray Gun Mark II if the player has one equipped, even if they're holding their other weapon when they pick it up. If an elemental Ray Gun is traded out, it will return to the cabinet in Operations over by Rushmore. The player can also deposit an elemental Ray Gun Mark II there for safe keeping or to trade with other players. Gallery Ray Gun Mark II model BOII.png|View of the worldview model Ray Gun Mark II third person BOII.png|A side view of the Ray Gun Mark II Ray Gun Mark II BOII.png|The Ray Gun Mark II in first person Ray Gun Mark II ADS BOII.png|Aiming down the sights Ray Gun Mark II reloading BOII.png|Reloading Ray Gun Mark II Profile BOII.png|The promotional artwork for the Ray Gun Mark II Ray Gun Mark II MoTD.png|The Ray Gun Mark II in Mob of the Dead after being Pack-a-Punched Ray Gun Mark II BO3.png|The Ray Gun Mark II in Black Ops III. Porter's Mark II Ray Gun BO3.png|The Porter's Mark II Ray Gun in Black Ops III. Ray Gun MKII cocking animation BO3.jpg|The Ray Gun Mark II being prepared for use. MKII ADS Shang.jpg|Aiming down the sight of the Ray Gun Mark II. Ray Gun MKII electric ADS.jpg|The prongs electrifying when shooting the Ray Gun Mark II. Porter's MKII ADS.jpg|The Porter's Mark II Ray Gun iron sights. Ray Gun Mark II Third Person BO3.png|The Ray Gun Mark II in the Mystery Box. Raygun Mark 2 demo 2.jpg|Ray Gun Mark II firing Richtofen test firing.jpg|Richtofen firing the Ray Gun Mark II in Black Ops III Raygun Mark II third person BO3.jpg|Ray Gun Mark II in third person in Black Ops 3. Raygun Mark II firing third person BO3.jpg|Ray Gun Mark II being fired in third person in Black Ops 3. Raygun Mark II discahrge BO3.jpg|Ray Gun Mark II discharge in Black Ops 3. Porter's Mark II Raygun Origins PAP BO3.jpg|Porter's Mark II Ray Gun in Origins in Black Ops 3. Porter's Mark 2 Origins.jpg|Nikolai holding the Porter's Mark II in Black Ops 3 Origins. Ray Gun Mark II third person BLK.png|Side view of the Ray Gun Mark II in Blackout. Ray Gun Mark II BLK.png|The Ray Gun Mark II in first person. Ray Gun Mark II Iron Sights BLK.png|Aiming down the sights. 20190727_212447.png|The Ray Gun Mark II in Black Ops 4 Zombies. 20190727_212532.png|Aiming down the sights Raygun Mark 2 Mystery Box AlphaOmega.jpg|Ray Gun Mark II in the Mystery Box on Alpha Omega Raygun Mark II frames AlphaOmega.jpg|Ray Gun Mark II frames on Alpha Omega. Raygun Mark 2 third person AlphaOmega.jpg|Ray Gun Mark II in third person on Alpha Omega. Note the Mark II is held as an SMG in 3rd person Porter's Mark 2 Raygun AlphaOmega.jpg|Porter's Mark II Ray gun on Alpha Omega. Note the lack of PAP camo All Raygun Mark II variants BO4.jpg|All Ray Gun Mark II variants on Alpha Omega. Raygun Mark II-X third person BO4.jpg|Ray Gun Mark II-X third person. Raygun Mark II-V third person BO4.jpg|Ray gun Mark II-V third person. Raygun Mark II-Y third person BO4.jpg|Ray Gun Mark II-Y third person. Raygun Mark II-Y charging third person BO4.jpg|Ray Gun Mark II-Y charging in third person. Raygun Mark II-Z third person BO4.jpg|Ray Gun Mark II Z in third person. Porter's Mark II-V PAP BO4.jpg|Porter's Mark II-V Ray Gun PAP. Note the lack of PAP camo Porter's Mark II-Y Raygun BO4.jpg|Porter's Mark II-Y Ray Gun. Note no PAP Camo Porter's Mark II-Z Raygun BO4.jpg|Porter's Mark II-Z Ray Gun. Porter's Mark II-X2 third person BO4.jpg|Porter's Mark II-X Ray gun third person. Note it's dual wield Raygun Mark II-Y discahrge BO4.jpg|Ray Gun Mark II-Y blast. Raygun Mark II-Y charged explosion BO4.jpg|Ray Gun Mark II-Y fully charged explosion. Raygun Mark II-V beam third person BO4.jpg|Ray Gun Mark II-V beam third person. Porter's Mark 2-X fist person BO4 .jpg|Porter's Mark II X first person. Porter's Raygun Mark 2-Y first person BO4.jpg|Porter's Mark II Y first person. Porter's Raygun Mark 2-Z first person BO4.jpg|Porter's Mark II Z first person. Trivia General *In first-person, the weapon is held like a submachine gun, but in third-person, it is held like a pistol, this discrepancy has been corrected in Black Ops 4. *Due to the different type of rounds used, no splash damage is made by the impacting of the gun's blasts. The Ray Gun Mark II's shots can also penetrate through multiple zombies at once, whereas the original Ray Gun's shots stop upon contact. *While its predecessor is reloaded from the front of the weapon, the Ray Gun Mark II is reloaded from the back. They both use the same "cold cell" ammunition, however. *The player is pushed back when firing the weapon. *The magazine size of the weapon is 21 rounds and there are 162 in reserve. However, 162 is not divisible by 21, leaving the player with seven full magazines and another with 15 shots (5 bursts). *When looking down the sights, the three lines inside the sight appear to be floating. **It's worth noting that those three lines are similar to the Treyarch logo. Black Ops II *In all maps except Buried and Borough, only one player can obtain the weapon. *In patch 1.12, the Ray Gun Mark II was unintentionally added to all maps (several days prior to Vengeance's release for Xbox 360), but was later removed swiftly via a hotfix. Black Ops III *When firing, a thin bolt of green (red if Pack-a-Punched) electricity forms between two prongs extending from the back of the weapon, just above the magazine. *The weapon has a small amount of splash damage in Black Ops III, but not in Black Ops II or IIII. Black Ops 4 *One of the Pack-a-Punch camouflages on the map Classified depicts a red blueprint of the Ray Gun Mark II. *In Blackout, the Ray Gun Mark II's lights are blue as opposed to the normal green. **Furthermore, the blasts fired from the weapon are a variation of the normal Ray Gun's, albeit in a blue color. The firing sound is also the same as the aforementioned weapon. **The Blackout version is also, instead of being held with 2 hands, held with only 1 hand, similarly to the Ray Gun. *In Alpha Omega, none of the Mark II variants have Pack a Punch camos, not even the base variant. References fr:Pistolet-Laser Mark II Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Wonder Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Wonder Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Wonder Weapons